


Something Just Like This

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M, Superheroes, Supervillains, the superhero au i will never get down to writing in full but keep adding to anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kurodai Week Day 1:First Meeting /Next TimeBut she said, where'd you wanna go?How much you wanna risk?I'm not looking for somebodyWith some superhuman giftsSome superheroSome fairytale blissJust something I can turn toSomebody I can kiss(Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super spontaneous fic I wrote on the fly after receiving [these](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/160304727769/one-of-the-verses-from-the-song-something-just) [asks](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/160342333519/its-the-second-verse-but-she-said-whered-you).
> 
> For anyone interested, this is [the headcanon post](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/151663385379/superherokuroo-x-supervillaindaichi) and these are the [three](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/146610863609/kurodai-superhero-au-for-the-3-sentence-thing-3) [sentence](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/151525291644/kurodai-superheroesvillains-au) [fics](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/151569871749/kurodai-superherovillain-au-i-saw-your-tweet) (3 in total) I've done for this AU so far!

Daichi is perfect.

He works at the convenience store near Kuroo's house, taking the morning shifts when Kuroo leaves for his full-time job and the evening shifts when Kuroo pops by for groceries. Kuroo has only started seeing him around a month ago, a friendly smile and an absolute vision even in that dreary uniform. He is sharp too, learning what Kuroo picks up from the store quickly and talking back to Kuroo when Kuroo teases him a bit. Just slightly. It may or may not even count as flirting.

As far as Kuroo knows, from their steadily increasing conversations over the counter, Daichi leads a perfectly normal life. He took on this job when his other part-time job folded and he works hard to make ends meet. He lives nearby too, which Kuroo remembers with interest, because this means that if Kuroo were to ask him out for a drink after his shift, he might actually accept.

"Not tonight," Daichi tells him wryly as Kuroo leans an elbow on the counter and asks him about it. Kuroo droops but as Daichi hands him his groceries, he notices a number scribbled on the back of the receipt. "Try again on Friday?" Daichi suggests with a handsome smile and Kuroo falls just a little harder.

Their first date goes well, as does their second date, which is closely followed by a third, fourth, fifth date. Kuroo keeps track of all of them even after the number grows, penning them down with swooping scribbles all over his planner, right beside the records of his nightly superhero activities.

They never stay too late into the night because Kuroo has a city to watch over and Daichi has other jobs to get to, but Kuroo's heart swells with hope that what he has with Daichi will only get better with time. Being a superhero with a secret identity gets lonely at times, even though he has Kenma to count on, and Kuroo thinks about how much better life is with Daichi it in. Even beating up supervillains and foiling their nefarious plans goes way better with Daichi here in his life.

It is another one of those nights, right after he has just left the restaurant with Daichi and Daichi had tugged him down by the collar for a quick kiss in an alleyway. Kuroo feels the press of Daichi's lips against his even as he soars from rooftop to rooftop, burning warmth into his skin like a lucky charm. It is going to be another good night, he can feel it.

There is a new gang of villains in town, a small one with no name yet. They haven't done anything big yet, just stealing bits and pieces from the rich, not enough to attract the attention of the big players in the world of superheroes.

But Kuroo, being a small-time superhero with no powers apart from his exceptional ability to talk his way into and out of trouble at critical times, notices them. And tonight, Kenma and him are going to get them.

Kuroo crouches on the rooftop, facing a house that Kenma had predicted would be the villains' target tonight. He stays low, letting Kenma be his extended eyes and ears as he watches his immediate surroundings for anything peculiar.

The night deepens, the streets thin, and nothing happens. It is about three in the morning, Kuroo guesses, and he shifts a bit from his lookout spot, cracking his joints minutely. He hasn't heard anything from Kenma and he hasn't seen anything happen in the house across yet. Were Kenma's predictions wrong?

 _"—Kuroo—"_ a burst of static crackles through his intercom and Kuroo listens hard for Kenma's voice. Nothing else comes after that and Kuroo frowns.

 _The signal's been jammed,_ Kuroo realises a heartbeat too late and he whips around just in time to catch a stinging blow across the head.

The impact sends him sprawling across the rooftop and Kuroo has just enough sense to roll with the fall, springing up at the next possible moment, ready for the next blow. A shadowed figure stands across from him on the rooftop, their feet planted wide and their fists up. But they don't move, standing stock-still like a silent statue.

Kuroo glances at the house he was supposed to be watching, cursing as he sees the slightest bit of movement through the window. The villains had gone into action and here Kuroo was, almost falling victim to one of them. He had to take down the villain before him quickly before they managed to get away.

If the villain across him doesn't want to move, Kuroo will. He unhooks a belt around his thigh, flinging out its contents at the villain and moving in. The villain springs out of the way as a dozen tiny needles laced with an instant-sleep drug shoot towards them, only to run straight into Kuroo.

He takes Kuroo's first punch well, flinging up his arms to block, but he misses the leg that follows it up. It slams right into his chin with a sickening crack, throwing him off-kilter so that he goes down easily enough when Kuroo lunges in.

Kuroo seizes the opportunity with both hands, putting his weight behind it as he pins the villain down on the ground, kneeling on his arms to immobilise him as he pulls another needle out of his thigh holster.

"Kuroo," the villain under him croaks just as Kuroo raises an arm, the needle between his fingers.

Kuroo nearly drops the needle, his eyes wide as he looks down at villain, really _looks_. His face is covered by a simple black domino mask, just like Kuroo, but it is a familiar face. Kuroo would know that face in his sleep.

"Daichi?" Kuroo tears the villain's mask off with his free hand.

Daichi grimaces back at him, his mouth bloody from Kuroo's kick, and Kuroo's heart lurches. He just kissed that mouth mere hours ago.

"What are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
